Broken Sam's POV
by QuamFabrevansStories
Summary: Sam's POV of the story, Broken. Might make a sequel!


Quinn and I have been dating for 6 months. I love her and she loves me, i'm sure of it. I gave her a promise ring that showed that someday we would get married. I told her I love her in Na'vi, the Avatar language, which I totally thought she would find dorky because most people do, but she found it incredibly cute since I was showing my nerdy side to her. Oh god, are the make-out sessions amazing. More amazing than any other one's i've had. I know I absolutely love her and she absolutely loves me.

Then why did I do it?

A week ago, I was at my locker when this new Cheerio, Ava, walked up to me. Man, was she trying to make resisting her harder than it already is? I'm pretty sure Quinn is already finding some pretty fishy about us. We were standing pretty close to eachother. Ava occassionally rubbed her hand on my bicep, and I knew I should've pushed her away, seeing as I have a girlfriend, I just smiled. Sometimes when we said goodbye, I would kiss her on the cheek, something I used to only do with Quinn. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I am a good guy, or I was. I'm not like Finn or Puck, I don't cheat. I knew I shouldn't do this because I know her. I know her past and how hard it is for her to open up her heart to someone. I was going to stop, really I was.

But then it happened again a few weeks later, but it was much different this time.

It was during Lunch period. I could just imagine what Quinn was doing right now. Right now, she would be sitting at her regular seat at our regular lunch table with the Glee club, looking to the seat to the right. My seat. She would start to wonder where I am, then she would tell the other's she had to go somewhere and she'll be right back. She'll walk out of the cafeteria doors, searching for me.

She would check by my locker first, not seeing any sign of me here.

She would stop by the window by the football seeing if I was practicing, not seeing any sign of me there, either.

Then, she would finally stop the by the astronomy room, where she would find me.

Not alone, though.

I was seated on top of a desk with a topless Ava straddling my hips. We both seemed completely oblivious to the world around us. I was pretty sure that if Quinn saw us right now, she wouldn't have said anything. She wouldn't had made any move to let us know she was there, watching. She would probably feel her breath stop, as so her heart. Her whole world would have probably felt shattered in just an amount of seconds. Then she would slowly back out of the room,  
>making sure not to make any noises, and run. Not knowing where she was running to, but would keep running. I knew all of this because that is what would happen to me if I saw Quinn with someone else.<p>

She would probably ask herself,

"Why did he do this?"

"Why Ava?"

"Why did he break my heart knowing how fragile I am?"

"Why did he ever say 'I Love You' if the words had no meaning to them"

I slowly pulled away from Ava, "I'm sorry... I-I can't do this anymore. I love Quinn.." I firmly, but gently push her off of me, seeing as she was trying to cling onto me to keep me from leaving, and walked out of the classroom, heading towards the Choir room.

I was planning to play some guitar, sing some songs, just be myself to clear my thoughts. That whole plan was ruined when I walked in and saw Quinn seated on a chair, crying her heart out.

I watched as Quinn's head snapped up, looking directly at me with a tear-streaked face. I had an expression of confusion on my face as I ran to her, embracing her into a hug.

"Baby, Baby, what's wrong?" I ask her, moving her hands from her face and wiping away her tears.

"Why did you do it, Sam?" She sounded like she meant to yell it, but it came out as a whisper, causing me to strain to hear it.

I began to get nervous. She didn't know about Ava and I, did she? No, how would she. "D-do what?" I stuttered out.

"Why did you cheat on me?" She yelled, pushing herself out of my embrace. I was shocked by her outburst and her sudden strength. Then I started to feel guilty and sorrowful, knowing what was going to result from her finding out.

"I-i-i.." I stuttered, once again. I tried to speak, tried to make up an excuse for why, but I couldn't think of anything. Instead of saying anymore, I tried wrapping her in my arms again, only to be slapped in the face. I watched as she stood up and towered over me, causing me to cower into my seat even more.

"WHY WASN'T I ENOUGH FOR YOU SAM?" She yelled, starting to punch at my chest. She had a strong arm. I now stood up, grabbing her arms, stopping her from throwing aimless punches.

"Quinn.. I-I'm so sor-" she slapped me once again as I tried to apolgize causing me to flinch, but I still hadn't let go of her.

I heard the chatter of the Glee club as they began to file into the Choir room, stopping as they witnessed the scene. I ignored them looking between me and Quinn, ignoring there constant repeats of, "What's going on?"

"YOU KNEW ME, SAM! YOU KNEW HOW FRAGILE I WAS! I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO OPEN MY HEART UP TO ANYONE, BUT I CHOSE TO. FOR YOU. YOU WANNA KNOW WHY?" She asked, but before I could reply, she started again, "BECAUSE I THOUGHT THIS TIME I WOULD ACTUALLY GET A HAPPY ENDING WITH SOMEONE I TRULY LOVED!" She finished, breaking away from me and crumpling to the floor.

After a few moments of silence, someone breaks it.

"Quinn, what's going on?" It's Tina's voice that breaks the silence, sounding sort of hesitant. She waited for an answer, but Quinn ignored her and continued sobbing hysterically. "Sam?" She asked me.

"I-i-i..." I repeated, speechless once again looking down at the girl who I have completely damaged. Quinn Fabray.

"He cheated on her." A voice easily known as Santana's breaks out over the room. Everyone went completely silent, waiting to hear more from the new HBIC.  
>"I knew you weren't that sweet, Trouty Mouth. The sweet, innocent ones are always the most dangerous." She finishes, causing me to feel even worse than I was before.<p>

I lay my head down, in shame, not wanting to see the looks I was getting from the Glee club, or Quinn for that matter. I saw Quinn's body slowly turn away from me,  
>probably not wanting to see my face. Ever again.<p>

"Leave, Sam." I hear her say weakly, digging her head into her knees and breathing out a deep sigh. I was about to protest against her wishes, but she yelled more firmly this time. "LEAVE NOW SAM!"

I hesitantly listen to her, walking past her towards the door. Before I reach it, I stop beside her and whispered, "I'm sorry, Q." I paused, then hesitantly said, "Nga Yawne Lu Oer" then continued walking out of the room. Possibly out of her life.

Now, I start to feel everything. All the shame, the guilt, the sorrow. Ever feeling that she had felt before.

I know I deserve this feeling because..

Quinn Fabray is fully broken now, and...

There's probably no one that can fix her. Not even me...

So, I decided to do this one-shot once again, but in Sam's POV of everything that has happened. I hope you guys liked it, and I will probably, most likely, make a sequel to it, but I haven't decided yet. Would you guys like a sequel or not? Please Review!(:

-Brea, xx 


End file.
